Related How?
by Ally-617-luv-tv
Summary: Sophia finally figures out what those blueish white lights were, and what that dream was about. But the thing is, who did she get these powers from? And why are the Charmed Ones being so nice to her?


September 7th, 2006

Hi, so this is my first Charmed story. It's based in around the fourth season, but doesn't really revolve around relationships, like Piper/Leo… though it does have that. Anyway, R&R! Au Revoir!

Disclaimer- If you think I own Charmed, check yourself into a mental facility. I also don't own Rascal Flatts, but I am the proud owner of a used ticket to their concert last Friday! It was soooooooo awesome… anyway, anything that you recognize, I don't own. Hell, I don't even own myself until I turn 18! Anyway, on with the story!

"_Starin' at you, takin' off your make-up, wonderin' why you even put it on"_

Sophia danced around the bathroom, brushing her hair and singing into her hairbrush… she was an amazing multitasker.

"_I know you think you do, but baby you don't need it"_

She now moved on too brushing her teeth… while still singing into the hairbrush.

"_Wish that you could shee what I shee when it'sh gone"_

"Sophia Annabell!" came her mother's voice, sneaking up on her like a hawk of unsuspecting prey. Immediately blue-white orbs surrounded her, but were gone as quickly as they came. She saw the faint reflection of something… what was that?_ Jeez, I really am tired. _Sophia quickly paused her music, and spit out her toothpaste.

"Oh my God, Mom! You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm aware that you are 14 years old, and are allowed to stay up later than Nate and Natalie, but taking a shower at 12:48 is absolutely ridiculous. This is a privilege, young lady, and"

Sophia cut her mother off.

"Look, I know mom, but you don't understand"

"And blasting your horrible music"

"You love Rascal Flatts!"

"Dude, shut up!"

And Jayms enters the picture.

"Wuz goin' on?"

Now the twins.

"I was TRYING to take a shower, when Mom scare's the shit outa me,"

"Do NOT say that word"

"What, you let Jayms say it!"

"He is 16"

"I'm 14!"

"And we're 8. Now shut up and go back to bed. Sophie stop 'Blasting your horrible music'. Mom, let it go for now. Jayms, go do what ever you do. Me and Nate are going back to bed. Deal?"

"Deal" was everyone's sullen response.

Natalie the peacemaker strikes again.

_Ya know, she seems so much older than 8 at times…_

Sophia finally got out of the bathroom, and climbed into bed. Now it was time too wonder. What were those blue-ish lights?

_Maybe I'm going crazy?_

First of all, that had to be out. In this family, everyone was already crazy enough.

_I'm hallucinating?_

Um, no. Those were pretty real… unless… nah.

_They were real?_

Well, what the hell were they?

"UHHHHH!"

"Dude, shut up!"

_Pretty limited vocabulary…Soph, stop being easily distracted!_

There was nothing.

_I'll just think about it tomorrow, when I'm not so bloody tired._

And the second she closed her eyes, she was oblivious to the world. But her dreams however, were actually showing what had happened, sometime, some place, somewhere…

_A boy runs out into the street, with a strange creature following behind. All of a sudden three women come out of nowhere and throw some thing in a glass bottle at the creature._

"_Demonic force_

_From down below_

_We vanquish you _

_With these potions we throw"_

_The creature explodes, and the boy runs pounding down the street._

"_Well done, Paige, Phoebe."_

"_You too, Piper."_

"_Go Halliwells and me! Matthews! Sorry."_

"BRIIIINNNGGG!"

"Damn alarm clock, it's Saturday!"

Groaning, she smacked it. Finally she gave up going back to sleep, after an hour of tossing and turning.

She stumbled out of bed, and got a bowl of cereal. Yawning as she poured her milk in, she suddenly remembered the strange dream that she had. It had seemed so real. And somehow, she knew it had happened. _No way, it's a DREAM. Not a, like, vision. They only exist on TV shows and books. _Maybe it had something to do with the lights? Suddenly, a light clicked. Googling! She could look up those girls names. _Paige, that was one. And Pier? No, Piper. One more… Oh! Phoebe, like from Friends. And the last names? Ummm… Halywell? No… well, there was Matthews, and… Halliwell! That was it!_ _But wait… that's two different ones, and three women. Halliwells! _That meant she would just have to try different combinations.

Piper Matthews- entering the information, she got a 'Your search- Piper Matthews- did not match any results.'

Okay then… Paige Matthews- Here she got an address. And phone number. _So, she works at social services. Interesting._

That meant Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. For both of those, she got the same exact address. And phone number. _No way, _Ask Phoebe_? And Piper owns P3? That is SO cool! _

She had to go visit them, to ask about those lights. And the dream. Only a couple of blocks away!

"Mom, I'm riding my bike."

"Be back by dinner!"

Well, that was easy. It was only 12:13. She had 6 hours to find them. She found her bike in the tumble of pink, black, blue, and silvery purple. Hers was the silvery purple.

She climbed on, strapped her helmet, and was off. 1329 Prescott Street, 1329 Prescott Street, 1329 Pres- _Holy crap, it was purple! Cool!_

Abandoning her bike, Sophia ran up the steps and rang the bell.

One of the women answered the door.

"Yeah, can I help you?"

"Umm," Sophia was suddenly shy. "I'm looking for Paige, Piper and Phoebe."

"Well, I'm Paige; my sisters are out right now… who are you, anyway?"

"I- I'm Sophia, I just, umm, had a question."

"Well, if you want to come in, you can."

"Thanks."

Sophia followed Paige into the living room, and sat down across from her on the couch.

"Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Umm… well, this is going to sound really, really weird, but do you know anything about blue-ish white lights or visions?"

She could tell in that moment that Paige had gotten uncomfortable.

"Why?"

"Well, last night I was brushing my teeth, and my mom scared me, and I saw these really weird lights in the mirror, and for a second I felt like I was floating. And then last night I had this weird dream that had you and your sisters in it, and you we're throwing a potion thingy at a weird creature, and it exploded. It just seemed really real."

"Well… BOO!"

Sophia suddenly orbed in and out.

"Omigod, why the hell did you do that?"

"To see whether you'd orb."

"Orb?"

And with that, Paige started explaining.

When she had finished, Sophia just sat there in awe.

"So you guys are famous WITCHES?"

"Yeah, we're the Charmed Ones."

"And you- and you vanquish demmons?"

"Demons. And yes, we take them of the earth so they can't kill innocents."

"And what are your powers?"

"Alright, I, Paige, have the power of moving things with my mind, except not in the form of just moving… well, like this."

And with that, Paige very clearly said, "Book!" Immediately a book disappeared in a cloud of orbs, and reappeared in Paige's outstretched hand.

"Whoa."

"And Phoebe, she has the power of premonitions, which I think is one of your powers. She also has the power of levitation."

"So the dream was a prem- premonition?"

"Yeah, we just vanquished that demon."

"Oh… what about Piper?"

"She has the power to freeze and blow up things."

"Cool."

"It's not cool all the time… well, at least that's what Piper and Phoebe tell me. I haven't been at as long as them."

"Why not?"

"Their, well, our older sister, Prue, just died. She was killed by the Shax demon. We're not invincible, but anyway, to make a long story short, I'm a long lost half sister that has my birth mother's whitelighter as a father. At the time, a relationship between a whitelighter and charge was forbidden. So they gave me up for adoption."

"A whitelighter is a dead person that can orb and stuff, right?"

"Yes, you have whitelighter blood in you, that's why you can orb- those blue-ish white lights."

"Well, does that mean my mom… wait, I was adopted. Forgot 'bout that."

Paige laughs.

"I always forgot about that, too… just the fact that my parents treated me so much like their kid."

"Yeah, mine too, I have 3 other adopted siblings, and sometimes I think 'I can't believe we're related'… but then I remember that we aren't… biologically, I mean. At least, I don't think we are, we were adopted at different times. But were actually waiting for the results, we got tested. Except the twins, we know their related."

"I never had siblings, but that never mattered. Even though my parents died in a car accident. When I was 16."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm over it. Ish."

Sophia smiled. The front door suddenly slammed, and a young women's voice rings out.

"Why the hell is there a bike next to the steps?"

"Oh, that's mine, I'm sorry, I'll move it."

"No it's fine- wait, who ARE you?"

"This is Sophia. She has powers."

"Really."

"Yeah."

And with some explaining, Piper is on board- just in time for Phoebe. And for the second time, a bit of explaining brings Phoebe on with the story.

And the afternoon continues, mostly to make Sophia more comfortable. And with a potions lesson (involving one mishap, under the name of giant explosion, and let the object of objection, become but a dream, as I cause this scene, to become unseen spell), a spell lesson, lunch, a meet the whitelighter/Piper's boyfriend session, and an explanatory of why Cole will never be in the story (cough the writer hates him cough).

And all of this happens in 5 and a half hours. But by 5:30, Sophia finally has to go back home for dinner, Piper needs to go back to the club, Phoebe has a date, and Paige… well… has nothing.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow, if it's still okay if I come over for the training session."

"Of course it is, Leo and I have a date for breakfast, but we'll see you at 10:30."

"And if your late, don't worry, we're used to it, aren't we, PAIGE." Phoebe's input, of course, had to be added.

"Hey! Your late too!"

"Not as much as you!"

Sophia smiled, feeling very much at home.

"Bye, guys. Thanks for explaining everything."

A collective "No problem, Bye!" followed.

Sophia ran down the steps, her mind racing. _Alright, I know I'm not crazy, and they proved that they were telling the truth, but a Witch? That's only in TV shows and books! And they fly on broomsticks, and cackle, or they play Quidditch, and go to Hogwarts!_

On her bike, she found herself moving something out of the way with a wave of her hand. _Wait, WHAT? ANOTHER power?_ Finally she just decided to think it over at night. Now she decider to worry about different things, like dinner. Although, after that lunch, she felt that her mom's cooking would never compare to Piper's cooking. At least she wouldn't be angry, between the spell and potion lessons, she had managed to call her mom and tell her that she would be back around dinnertime.

As she parked her bike, or rather, threw it into the pile, she realized that she needed to find her birth parents. And her questions filtered into her brain. _How am I related to a whitelighter? My mother? My father? Hell, one of my grandparents? How did they die? Who did I get my powers from? Do my Natalie, Nate, or Jayms have powers? Does my adopted mom know? Does this have to do with why my adopted dad left? Why DID my dad leave? Are my real parents dead?_

She finally just shut the questions up by walking into her house and smelling meatloaf.

"Sophie's home!" Nate's voice rang through the house. She walked into the bathroom, washed her hands, and walked into the kitchen, where her mom was taking the meatloaf out of the oven.

"Sophie, dear, could you call your siblings?"

"Sure."

Sophia walked to the bottom of the staircase.

"JAYMS, NATE, NATALIE DINNER!"

"I could've done that." came her mother's voice from the kitchen.

And with the familiar sound of feet thundering down the stairs and running to the table, and the talking that went along with it, Sophia ate, much quieter than usual, but her silence went unnoticed in such a loud family. _Yep, what a screwed up family this is. And there's nothing I can do about it._

Wow, that was the longest chapter I've ever written. Sad but so true… well if you think it was long, review! And in that review, tell if I should continue. And also, please don't just review to say 'ur story sucks', please tell me WHY it sucked… and if you no like, you no read. Okey Dokey?

Anyway, see that little purple button? Click it. You know you want toooooooo. Click the button and I'll stop rambling… do you like cheese? Okay, I'll stop, but remember kids, CLICK! Toodles!


End file.
